Just a Piercing
by Kane Shi Megami
Summary: [IchixRuki] Fluff. What is that! Don’t be so stupid Renji that’s obviously a piercing. Oneshot.


BLEACH

Pairing Rukia x Ichigo of course!

Disclaimer: I own nada. These characters are not mine.

"What the hell is that?!"

The orange haired teenager walked passed Renji without sparing him a second glance. "Hello! I know you heard me you little shit so answer my question!"

Letting out a dramatic sigh Ichigo stopped and the petite woman who was staring with such intensity at his face almost ran into him.

As if noticing that her child hood friend had somehow ruined whatever trance she was in turn around and glared. "Don't be so stupid Renji that's obviously a piercing."

"No shit dumbass, what I meant was what the hell is it doing on _him_?" he asked arms flailing for emphasis.

Ichigo, who had been silent during the exchange, looked over his shoulder, "I don't think a freak with tattoos covering his entire body can question why I would decide to get a piercing."

"What?!"

"You heard me," he replied still not losing his cool. In all honesty, shopping with Rukia had been taken to a completely new level and quite frankly he was tired. Arguing with Renji just didn't have the appeal today as it would have had on a bad day.

And today had not been a bad day. Tiring….. yes. New hole in his head….. that too, but overall today had not been bad.

When Renji turned him around and gripped him by the shirt he still debated on whether to punch him or just annoy him by not taking the bait.

"Do you have _any_ idea how weird you look with that thing?!" he asked giving him another shake. But before Ichigo could throw a punch Rukia chirped in.

"I don't think he looks weird at all."

Renji's jaw dropped, as well as his clutch on Ichigo and the other just smirked. Or at least it resembled one.

"You mean….you like it?!"

With pink shopping bags on her wrists, she managed to cross her arms. "Of course I do you idiot! Who do you think I asked him to get it in the first place?!"

Renji looked like a gaping fish and Ichigo shrugged as he began walking back towards home, Rukia in tow.

The setting sun placed an ethereal glow on the orange haired man that walked beside her and she fought her urge to look at him. It was amazing what one little accessory could do to a person. She hadn't meant to _convince_ him to get one, she'd only asked why some of the bands on the music cases in the store had them.

"Who cares," had been his answer but that had not been satisfactory. Somehow or another after explaining the whole process and asking to go see someone get a piercing, Ichigo dragged her to a shop on the other side of town and warned her not to ask anything stupid. The parlor was surprisingly busy for it being the middle of the day and only one chair was free.

Rukia was drawn like a magnet to the woman with green dyed hair that was open.

Ignoring Ichigo's earlier warning, curiosity got the better of her and she became wrapped in conversation with the girl with two eyebrow studs, loops up her ears and two on her lip. "Do they hurt? How many do you have?" and the list went on. The woman, who couldn't have been older than Ichigo, was somehow not insulted but strangely flattered and offered her a free piercing.

"Really? Wow, that's really nice of you but I don't think my brother will be pleased if he ever found out I got them," she said dejectedly.

"Oh? Well then how about your boyfriend over there," she asked waving her piercing gun towards Ichigo who was trying hard to ignore the conversation and look out the parlor windows.

However, the vein twitching on his forehead after the last comment was making it hard to. Her boyfriend?

"I dunno, let me ask him," came Rukia's excited response.

What the fuck? Rukia did you not hear what that woman said?!

Two warm hands gripped his forearm and all rants ended. "Ichigo, that nice lady over there said she'd give you a free piercing and I really want one, but if nii-san happened to come here and see that he'd-

"Fine."

Later he would reason that he only said yes out of guilt for not buying her that human size bunny from the toy store, but if you'd asked him then, it would have been because of that hopeful look in her eye and beautiful smile that made its way on her face when he'd agreed.

In a split second, he was hauled into a cold leather chair while Rukia went to the counter to pick out the best earring. While the two women fussed over which one would fit his personality better, he tried taking a nap.

"Do you have any Chappy the bunny ones?"

His heart stopped.

"Any what?" the woman asked and he was overjoyed although he could detect Rukia's disappointment.

"Nevermind, let's look at those."

"How about a silver butterfly?"

Ichigo tried to nap again but he did break out into a sweat. What had he gotten himself into?

"I don't think you boyfriend looks like the type. How about loops?"

"Those could get in the way when he fights."

"Um…okay, how about….."

"What about a simple one?"

"Alright, a stud it is, what color would you like? We have-

"Black."

"Black? That sure was a fast choice, but I'm sure you know what he'd like."

"It'll match his uniform better."

Oh god.

"His uniform?"

"Yeah his……school uniform."

"Okay well let's get this in his ear before he changes his mind."

And so the pierced woman and his hyperactive counterpart closed in on him fast. "Alright this is going feel like someone put a staple in your ear okay?"

"Sure."

Because everyone knew what _that_ felt like.

After alcohol, the 'staple' and more alcohol the green eyed and surprisingly green eyed woman rotated the chair to face Rukia.

"So what do you think?"

Ichigo did his best annoyed expression and averted his eyes while she tapped her finger to her chin as if going through a catalogue of words in her head.

"Cool. Yup, he looks cool."

He was sure that a blush was coming and was slightly grateful when the woman patted him on the back, "Well there ya go kid, if you need another one, maybe matching ones with your girl here, come back and see me."

"Sure," he mumbled and headed towards the door.

"Remember to clean it everyday twice a day for the next six weeks," she called after him.

Rukia grabbed her bags, "We will! Thanks again!"

Once outside the two headed towards home and Rukia was sure to walk on the side with the stud.

"Did it hurt?"

"No."

"Do you like it?"

"Hmph."

"Well I like it, I think it makes you look cool," she stated with such confidence he was sure she could see the blush rising to his face.

"Whatever."

"Thanks for getting it."

"No problem, but if you want a tongue piercing, you're not going to live vicariously through me on that one."

"A what?!"

It just so happened that Renji picked that exact moment to spot them while out on patrol.

And now that _that_ issue had been dealt with they continued to head for home with Rukia still trying to not openly stare at him. Was it really that big of a deal to her?

He decided that it must have been.

And it was kind of a big deal for him too.

Because that just proved that the petite woman walking beside him, wasn't done changing his life.

AN: Okay don't shoot me. I don't know WHERE that came from. It started out as a little drabble when I pictured Ichigo as a shinigami with an earring and I couldn't help but drool. XP So yeah, it turned to a five page monster and I apologize for the OOC.

Let me know what you think!

OH YEAH and the 'cool' remark was from when Ichigo's Mom telling Isshin that he looked 'cool' when he smoked XD

Did anyone else catch that?


End file.
